


Exposed

by spidony_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Angst, Begging, Consensual Underage Sex, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Shame, Slut Shaming, Smut, Starker, Verbal Humiliation, caught masturbating, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 17:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidony_starker/pseuds/spidony_starker
Summary: How Peter and Tony's sexual desires (and more) came out in an impromptu way Peter never expected.(I'm a bit obsessed with Tony's dialogue. He has a bad habit of drawing everything out with his sarcasm even when he's rock hard ¯\_(ツ)_/¯)





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around 4 AM and edited a few times, so I apologize for any leftover mistakes. 
> 
> Peter is 16, Tony is 52

It was finally evening after a long day of working in Tony’s workshop. On days like this, Peter stayed the night in his own room, and he couldn’t be happier to flop onto his computer chair. He had a little problem, a problem that disturbed him for hours. As he sat there he wasted no time in sliding his hand down his pants.

Throughout the day he attempted to sneak away every chance he had, he only needed a minute, just a damn minute, but Tony wouldn’t let him. He always needed something right as he pulled away, something magically urgent when it didn’t seem like a big deal to the boy.

He would find himself pushing against the table corner, struggling to keep desperate whines from escaping his lips. The perplexed look Stark gave him every time he groaned made his heart skip with fear.

“Nnnn..” Peter’s breath hitched as he gripped himself with his fingers. Lately it was typical for Tony to drink at the end of long days, Peter figured he’d be passed out soon enough. “Ahhh, shit..”

Peter pushed at his pants till they slid down his strained thighs, his hand frantically working at his leaking cock. As he touched himself, he let recent memories of the older man replay in his head. “Ohh god, _god_, g-god! S-shit, Mmm-! Mr. Stark!” Peter slapped a hand over his mouth, praying his shout wasn’t heard. _“Fuck…” _

Peter froze in horror at the sound of creaking floorboards, flipping his body as he yanked his pants. After a few moments, the doorknob of his door twisted. _What the fuck.. _Petrified, Peter swiveled the chair, still gripping onto the waist of his jeans.

As the door opened, Tony stood there, a slight frown on his otherwise nonchalant face. One hand rested in his pocket while the other held a glass of whiskey. Peter remained frozen, his chest heaving. _How long was he out there!_? “U-uhh, hey, Mr..uh..uh.” Tony leaned against the frame and tilted his head. “Really?” Peter’s lip quivered. “Mr. Star-”

_“Really?_ You scream Mr. Stark when you jack yourself to me? Really?” Peter swallowed nervously and recoiled as if he were being hit. “Uh..”

“Why don’t you just say Tony for fucks sake?” Peter’s expression changed to a confused frown as he tilted his head. “W-wait, what?”

“You’re always so formal, even when alone, I just thought every time you touched yourself you’d actually say my name.” Tony’s words slurred drunkenly. Peter’s face burned red with extreme embarrassment and shock. “Uh Mr- I-I don’t know what to do here. Y..you knew!?”

“You think I don’t see your little pants tighten whenever we’re together, and how you run off for a good two minutes and come back like you just took drugs? Of course I knew. And I was sick of it.

Yeah, I was just waiting till you couldn’t contain yourself, I was gonna wait till you tried to slip away and force you to hand me a wrench or some shit, anything to keep you waiting till you damn near jizzed yourself.”

Peter was speechless. “It’s not like you had it easy and I wanted to make it harder for you, you’re not the only one with a problem kid. It’s not the best thing in the world that I want to rip the clothes off of, throw on a table, and fuck and _ravage _a _sixteen year old_ kid raw till he’s nearly bleeding.”

“O-oh my god…” _What is happening, is this happening? _Peter fidgeted uncontrollably, clasping his hands over his ever growing member. “I have morals kid and they’re micro sized when put next to this shit. But it must be _sooo_ easy for you, oh, getting your dick wet over you’re “hot af mentor”, yeah I saw that golden little line in that journal of yours

Oh no, that’s perfectly okay, being a little slut for a fifty-two year old man.” While he spoke he walked into the room till he was nearly looming over Peter. As his voice got louder Peter could see a large protrusion forming in his pants.

The mixture of fear, excitement, and not knowing what the fuck was going on made him tremble uncontrollably. It was like he was thrown headfirst into a suffocating dream. This allowed him to be able to even look at Tony, his eyes half lidded as his heart thumped wildly. It even allowed him to speak, regardless of the heavy shame.

“You knew…um..this entire time? You..read my writing? Morals? Really? That’s a joke, Mr. Stark. And…and maybe I call you Mr. Stark because..um..because it reminds me how much of an old man you are, considering I’m a “slut” for one and all.”

Tony’s eyes widened slightly as his jaw visibly tightened. Peter felt like he was gonna pass out, but continued anyway. “And, to be fair, if you have enough morals to want to fuck an innocent sixteen year old boy who you happen to mentor and get _really _close to on a day to day basis, and to read his own journal..

How come you’ve never..swept them away and…and fucked me already? If you knew I wanted it so bad? Why not do it? It should be like swatting a fly, right? It…it..” Peter stopped. Tony gripped his glass so hard his knuckles turned white, his eyes dark like black fire.

_Oh shit…I really fucked up. What's wrong with me. He’s gonna kill me, he’s really gonna kill me. _Tony nearly lunged at Peter, his glass shattering on the floor as he grabbed him like he weighed nothing, roughly holding onto his small body.

Peter yelped in surprise as his limbs went completely stiff. “M-mr. Stark, please, I’m sorry, what are you-” Tony took a few steps before tossing the body onto the bed. Peter crumpled before pushing himself against the wall, looking up at Tony with giant doe eyes filled with sexual desire strangled by fear.

The scent of alcohol emanated off the angry man. As Tony looked down at him, a smirk had formed on his lips while he crossed his arms. “Innocent? Really? Innocent boy? I think not, I think that’s _horse shit_. If your so innocent why did I find what I found?

Why do you sneak away to fuck yourself? Why do you spend every waking minute you can with me, why do you breathe so deeply in my presence, and why do you want to be destroyed by an old man? To have any shred of dignity after asking why I haven’t fucked you yet? You may as well be begging me on your knees!

You’re already doing it in your head, and with that little body of yours as you stick your ass out after “dropping” something, yeah, I saw that too. This entire time. You should just take a pen and write “fuck me” on your forehead, it’d be damn near as apparent as what you’ve already shown me.”

Before Peter could speak, Tony leaned forwards and gripped his jaw. The roughness of it ached while the whiskey on the man’s breath stung his nose. “Nnn, please! Tony, y-you’re drunk.” Tony laughed harshly and shook his head.

"'_You're drunk.' _Don’t be stupid. I’m not doing this because I’m drunk, _Peter._ I drink because of how I feel for a kid. It kills the guilt, until it doesn’t, and then I drink more. Problem solved, right?” A terrible feeling washed over Peter. “Wait.you’ve been drinking again..because of me?”

“Don’t give yourself all the credit.” Peter frowned. “No but- but..I’m sorry-” Tony gritted his teeth. “Don’t pity me Parker.”

“I’m not! I-I just.” Tony covered his mouth. _“Enough.”_ Peter whimpered and twisted his head, tears in his eyes. “T-tony…” Tony bared his teeth.

“There it is, there’s my name. Say it again.” Peter’s brows furrowed pitifully. “Tony…” Tony snickered. “You’d do anything for me, I can see it. Anything, except be truthful. Calling yourself innocent, ha! Fucking hilarious, that’s a joke. Just like my morals, just like you said, hm?”

Peter shook, his entire body icy cold and heated like fire at the same time. “I-I would, I’m sorry! Im-”

“Ah ah ah.” Tony tilted Peter’s chin up with his fingers while his other hand pushed him against the wall. “No more lies. Tell you what, we can end this now. If you tell the truth this time, right now, then maybe your little degenerate wishes will come true. And older men don’t lie right? Not like little boys do?

Sneaky little boys who think they’re as slick as their wet dicks?” Peter's eyes shined with fear. In his pants his cock hardened and swelled so painfully the slightest touch would send him over the edge screaming. All he could do was nod.

“Okay sweetheart. Just answer these questions truthfully, understand? I want you to speak clearly, no bullshit. Any lie, anything you hide, and you’ll regret it.”

He let his hand slide onto Peter’s neck where he gripped it firmly. “I’ll touch you with my fingertips but you won’t be cumming for a week, got it?” Peter nodded again, brisker this time.

Tony smiled devilishly. “Okay. First off, you wrote all about how desirable I was, yes? All the things you’d let me do to you? In the little book you’d either carelessly or purposely leave open on the workshop table?” Peter grimaced and tightened his lips, nodding slowly. “Remember the rules, say it.” Peter hesitated. “Y-yes…”

“Good, now, did you touch yourself all those times you’d run away with a hardon? Because you’re little libido couldn’t handle even standing next to me?”

“Nnn, y…yes.” A small tear fell from the corner of his eye. “And did you_ really _try to tempt me and lure me like some kind of whore?” Peter shook and struggled not to recoil. Within seconds of silence Tony took his hand and jabbed between Peter’s legs, causing him to nearly wail.

“Yes! Yes I did! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I just wanted you to see me…I wanted to make you feel things like I did, I was desperate, I-” Tony cut him off. “Next question. Are you a sneaky little slut?” Peter whined at the man's harsh tone and insulting words as the tears kept falling. “Yes…”

Tony pressed his hand against Peter as his volume raised. “Who wants me to fuck the life out of you?”

“Nn- yes!” Tony inched closer. “To submit like I own you? To repay me for what you’ve done while you lived your fantasy?”

“Yes, Yes! Please, Tony, yes!” Tony tilted his head and grinned as he wiped the boy's tears. “Last one. You’re being a really good boy right now, even though I’m basically wrenching it out of you.” He paused a moment.

“Do you want me to fuck you right now? Actually, heh, wait, don’t answer. I already know the answer, it’s a bit of a reoccuring theme. I want you to ask me, no, I wanna hear you beg for it.”

Tony began to roughly massage Peter’s throbbing erection. “A-ah! God..nn, Tony please-”

“Please _whattt_?” Peter squeezed his eyes shut. “P-please! F-f…” Tony used his free hand to point at the door. “I just remembered, I have some work left to do that’s pretty important, maybe I should do it, do you think so~?”

“Fuck! Dammit! _Fuck me_, Fuck me Tony! God, please…no more..” Tony’s eyes lit up as his cock twitched in his pants. Animalistic, he grabbed Peter by the shoulders and shoved him against the mattress, gripping onto his wrists and pinning down his outstretched arms.

“You made me wait so fucking long, Peter. It took every ounce of my consciousness not to slam you onto my fucking work table.” Peter twisted, wanting so badly to cover his face. As he looked at Tony his eyes were half lidded and cloudy.

“Nn..I… wish you would have. You made me wait too.” With that Peter lifted his head and roughly pushed his lip’s into Tony’s, the sweet taste of scotch coating his tongue.

Tony’s hands slid away from Peter’s wrists so they could grip his face, the older man pushing the boy’s head down with the pure force of his lips as his tongue slid right into his mouth.

Peter moaned, Tony’s taste was driving him crazy. As Tony’s hands began to wander up his shirt, Peter’s hips bucked as he desperately tried to push himself into the man. 

“Mmmff-Tony, please, mmm-! Mm-want you!” Tony pulled away and looked down at him as he roughly thrust against his groin. “Yeah?”

“Mm-hm!” Tony pushed himself upwards, stopping a moment to admire the absolute mess beneath him. As he straddled the boy, he ripped his shirt off, throwing it aside. Peter’s nipples were completely hardened, his pale skin pink.

As he pulled Peter’s pants, Tony bit sharply at his nipple, the boy wincing with a whine. He then trailed his tongue all the way down Peter’s torso, stopping as he yanked his jeans down.

“My, my, look at this.” Tony slid his fingers under the waistband of Peter’s boxers. “Did I really do this to you?” The man licked his lips. “I could breath on it and you’d cum. Hopefully you don’t pass out after what I do to you.”

Peter’s dick bobbed at the throaty growl of his voice. The older man really meant it. Tony slowly slid the fabric down inch by inch, until finally Peter’s cock bounced into sight. The deep pinkness of it glistened with moisture while precum leaked heavily and dripped down the length.

As Tony took his shirt off, Peter’s breathing quickened. “Oh fuck…” The boy couldn’t help himself as he slid his hands up Tony’s muscular figure, gripping tightly with his fingers. Tony smirked and grabbed his hands.

“I’ll be nice enough to ask for this, you’ll thank me later. Grab lube.” Peter tilted his head, barely able to hear Tony’s words through his haze. “What?” Tony motioned to the bedside drawer. “Lube, now, or you’ll be torn in half.”

“O-oh, right.” Peter twisted his body, ignoring Tony’s knowledge of the contents of his drawer, and grabbed a sleek silver bottle. Tony grabbed it from him, wasting no time in squirting the liquid onto his fingers. He then positioned himself so he crouched below Peter.

“I take it you’ve never been fucked up the ass before, besides doing it yourself?” Peter tightened his lips. “Y-yeah…”

“Alright, well I’ll go slow for you, at first. You’ll warm up quickly enough.” With that Tony took a slicked finger and pressed the tip against Peter’s tensed entrance. “Nn..” Peter gripped tightly onto the sheets.

Slowly, Tony allowed his finger to slide in. His demeanor became a bit softer and more diligent. “How’s that, good?” Peter shivered and nodded in response. Once the full length of his finger was in, he curled the tip before sliding out.

With rhythm he continued these movements as Peter squirmed, his opening becoming slicker and less tight. “Alright, now two.” Tony pressed his fingers together and pushed them in, stretching Peter while he thrashed about. Tony was becoming slightly impatient. “Three…”

“Nnngh shit-!” Peter’s skin burned with the repeated rubbing, pushing his lower body upwards into Tony’s large, rough fingers. The pain, the stinging, it caused his vision to blur. When Tony finally took them out, he wiped them off and grinned at Peter.

“Okay, I think you’re nice and ready.” Tony leaned back and fiddled with his belt, sliding it out and tossing it before unbuttoning his pants. Once those were off, all he had left was his thin boxers, the front of them soaked.

Peter whimpered in anticipation, realizing he hadn’t seen the man’s dick before, he'd barely even seen him shirtless.The boy lifted his head to see as subtlety as he could. Tony smirked and gripped the fabric and peeled it down, allowing his cock to be fully exposed.

Peter’s heart leaped, his head dropping back onto the mattress as he squeezed his eyes shut. God, he was huge. Tony beamed as he could see what he could do to the boy just by sitting there. It was definitely boosting his ego.

The man bit his lip, adjusting his position so he laid against Peter. One hand grabbed the boy’s hip, while the other reached down to grip his length so it lined up to Peter’s opening.

As the warmth of his tip prodded, Peter mewled and clasped his hands over his mouth. Tony rose his eyebrows and grinned. “It’s funny how it all worked out, we both got what we wanted in the end.” The man laughed as he dug his nails into Peter’s soft flesh.

“Tony, please..for the love of-” Tony took the boy’s hands from his mouth, leaning down so he was only inches away. “What? I can’t hear you.”

“S-stop stalling! I’m not the only one being tortured here, y-you said it yourself, you want it! Come on!” Tony tilted his head, still gripping both Peter’s hands in only one of his. “Ah, but ‘torturing’ you is a luxury.” Tony pushed against him.

“Nngg- Tony! I already asked,_ please_. F-fuck…” Tony released the boy’s hands so he could firmly grab both of his hips. “So demanding…”

_“Tony!”_ The man bared his teeth. “That’s Mr. Stark to you you little slut.”

Before Peter could retort, Tony thrust forwards with pure animosity. Peter’s breath hitched as he gasped. “A-ah, h-holy shit!” The painful sensation quickly bled and ignited into pleasure.

Tony couldn’t hold back anymore. As he finally entered the boy he couldn’t tease, couldn’t go “slow”, all he could do was relentlessly pound the life out of him. Peter arched his back, a moaning, babbling mess.

“Ngh, jesus T-tony!” Tony looked down with dark eyes as he slammed into him._ “What did I say?”_

Peter whined and scratched at the sheets. “B-but-! You wanted me to say your- nnng..name!” Tony leaned down and gripped Peter’s face in his hands. “Mmm..I don’t know what’s better, fucking you or fucking with you.”

Peter frowned and stuck his lip out. “Y-y-you’re an ass..!” The boy sloppily pushed his lips into the man’s, moaning in his mouth as his tongue slipped in. Tony grabbed his soft lower lip between his teeth, his fingers entangled in Peter’s hair, thrusts becoming more frenzied. “Ngh..Fuck..Peter..”

Tony slid a hand down and gripped the boy’s cock in his hand, roughly massaging it in his fingers. Peter threw his head back. “F-fuck..so good, Ah-! Yes, Tony, _yes!_”

The kid’s mewling, needy moans were driving the man crazy as he pounded right against Peter’s sweet-spot. “Nn, right there! Tony_ Tonyyy._” Peter wrapped his legs around the man. "Careful, gh.. if you keep talking you'll bite your tongue."

An electric warmth sped through the boy's body. “Tony-! Close…!” Tony groaned. “Hah..hmm..?” Peter tightened his grip. “I’m gonna, ngh!” Tony’s frantic pace indicated he was too. The man removed his hand and dragged the wetness up Peter’s body so it was back in his hair, tugging it.

As Peter felt complete ecstasy wash over him he grabbed the man’s face in his hands, his eyes wide and hazy as he locked them with Tony’s. “Ah ah ah! I-I’m cum-nnh! I.._I love you~!_”

Peter kissed him then, his cum squirting onto his stomach, its sticky warmth smearing between their bodies. Tony’s pace quickened furiously, his breath heating Peter’s neck as he squeezed him tightly in his arms.

“F..fuck, fuck!” The man hissed and gritted his teeth as he came, filling Peter’s throbbing body. “A-ah..Tony..” Peter whimpered, the prolonged sensations suffocating his convulsing body. Tony collapsed, both their breathing heavy and bodies hot.

***

Moments passed before Tony lifted himself and pulled out, groaning as his cum poured from the boy. Rather than cleaning the mess, he rolled over so he laid next to Peter. For a few minutes neither spoke, Tony staring at the ceiling with dark eyes. The man sighed and turned on his side so he could eye the satisfied mess that was Peter.

“Wow…” Tony grinned. “Hmph, I’ll say. You might be a little sore.” The boy groaned. “Oh man…” Tony laughed and shook his head. He then leaned forward and scraped up some of the mess from Peter’s stomach, rubbing it between his fingers.

“So how was it, as ‘awesome’ as you imagined?” The man’s tone was teasing. Peter’s skin turned red once more as he covered his face. “Uh, yeah. There was no way I could have even..that was..I, um, good. It was good.”

Tony scoffed. “Hah, loss for words? But you were _so_ out of your shell just minutes ago, what happened? Shouting lots of pretty words.. Well, parts of them.” Peter frowned. “But, there is one thing you said..”

Peter grumbled. “Nnnh….” Tony wiped his hand on the bed and leaned forwards, sweeping Peter’s hands away before tilting his head so the boy looked at at him. Peter squeezed his eyes shut.

“Peter, look at me.” Reluctantly, Peter slowly opened his eyes. “Why’d you say that?” Peter frowned as his heartbeat quickened._ Why did I say that, I’m such an idiot._

“Say what..? Please don’t make me talk about it..” Tony rolled his eyes. “That you love me. You need to.” Peter winced. “Um…b-because…”

“Is it true?” Peter recoiled, pulling away from the man’s hand. “I..yeah..ugh, I’m sorry.” The boy rubbed his face. “I shouldn’t have said that. I thought it was obvious..I know it’s dumb..”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “What, so you think you’re some kind of fucktoy now?” Peter’s eyes widened, filled with glassy hurt. "What else would I be? I mean.. come on Mr. Stark."

Tony’s face softened. “Kid, don’t look at me like that. I’m not some playboy.” Peter frowned. “Tony…”

At times like this, the boy couldn’t handle the older man’s sarcasm. “Okay okay, look, how long have we been working together? Months? How often are you here? Kid, you got your own room.”

“Yeah, but..I’m just…” Tony tilted his head. “Hmm?” Peter shook his head. “How does that matter? Just cause you wanna fu..it doesn’t mean…”

The man sat up. “Pete…okay, I’m sorry. I know I was drinking, I know I’ve _been _drinking. I got carried away earlier, the alcohol didn’t help. That’s something I need to figure out. But it's not your fault. Sorry for probably scarring you, reading your shit, invading your privacy, everything. But, it’s not like I’d take a kid’s virginity if I didn't..” He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“There's no excuse for that... This entire time I’ve wanted to do this just as badly as you. The rest…it’s a bit harder for me to admit, I know. It _should_ be. But It’s all wrong. Look, sexual feelings can be closed off for a responsible adult. Even if the other gives blatant evidence they feel the same, even if they are constantly around you. The fact that you are _literally_ a kid, underage, illegal, that puts a damper on things.

That was more reason to shut it off. But, that’s not all there was. And that made it ten times worse. But I really put myself under when I followed you after working today, I knew exactly what you were gonna do as soon as you got here, and fuck, you did it. I heard you for the first time. And, well, you know what happened from there.

I’d like to say I have dignity and any sort of self control. Besides every terrible thought to now, I’ve held it together, with booze and muted insanity as my glue, as if that's even remotely healthy in itself, to have you anywhere near that environment. But It doesn’t matter now.”

Peter tilted his head. “So…y-you…” Tony sighed. “Just..come here.” Tony stretched his arms and pulled Peter into his grasp so the boy laid his head against his lap. “God, Pete, do I need to spell it out?

I would never have done this if I didn’t.. feel this way. Who do you think I am? But, it’s still an issue. A gigantic issue. You want me to scream it from the rooftops? Get arrested?”

Peter pouted slightly as he looked up at the man. “Yes…” Tony rolled his eyes before taking Peter’s face in his hands, kissing the boy. “You…are an amazing kid. And I enjoy your company..more than I have anyone else’s in a long time. And it’s fucked up, and you’re so fucking smart, and perceptive, and you control me when you don’t even know it. And sometimes when you do know it. The fact that a sixteen year old impresses _me,_ and does this to me, it doesn’t make any damn sense. None of it does and yet here I am.”

Tony rubbed his face and sighed. “I’m in love with a kid. Jesus..happy? You realize how bad this is right?” Peter’s heart fluttered as his lips curled into a smile. “Yes, I do.”

“Pff. Who would have thought it’d end like this, hmm? Not too long ago you looked like you were gonna piss yourself. Again, I’ll admit, I got a little carried away.” 

The boy lifted himself and flopped down onto the man’s lap. “A_ little?_ Yeah right. You went crazy.” Tony smirked. “How can you blame me? I was pent up. Watch it, it might happen again. But I bet you wouldn’t mind.” Peter glared at him as he blushed.

“So..what would have happened if I didn’t say what I did?” Tony shrugged. “Who knows, don’t think about it.”

“Well…what are we gonna do now?” Tony sighed. “I don’t know kid. But what I do know…” He traced his hand down the boy’s spine before tightly grabbing onto his hip. “..Is that I can get used to this.”

Peter shivered. “Tony..” He grumbled and pushed his head against the older man’s chest, holding onto him with tight arms. “Me too.”


End file.
